Cloaked Man
Cloaked Man~ Traitorous Last Acolyte' ((Controlled by: The Moderator, D.))'' ---- Basic Info. Attrbutional Statistics Weaponry *Mandrag's Gate Abilities *Mental Darkness Resistance *Excellent Jumping Skills *Martial Arts Excellence *Dark Mastery *Stealth *Warp *Act Personality A man of a somber attitude and a mysterious past, he is usually quiet around those he is unfamiliar or on not-so-good terms with. He seems to have some mysterious knowledge of what’s happening behind the scenes, has an odd connection with the Baron of Hyrule, Froppen Nirab, and has an unknown association with the graveyard in Kakariko Village. Rumor has it that this man may have a dark desire with villainous intentions while a rare few claim they he has a good heart willing to protect what is right, good, and true. The few who claim this are supported by his feeling that one ought to have free will to control what should happen to them rather than be bound by a single fate. Appearance The Cloaked Man wears a black tunic fitted with armor. Covering his tunic and armor is a Gerudo Kimono with many intricate designs inlaid within the material reserved for very few. Visible at his waist is his blade's scabbard and the weapon itself. Hanging from several clips at his tunic's waist are his accoutrements. At the back side of his leg armor is a place for his weapon's scabbard, in which Mandrag's Gate itself is sheathed. Bearing the deeply tanned skin, golden eyes, and red hair of a Gerudo, 'Ganondorf' stands 233 centimeters tall. An aged man, his eyes are worn with ages past and even strange hints of gray and pale blonde strands among his red hair can be found. Possessions 2 Bottles of Blue Potion This powerful potion replenishes both life energy and magic power. It’s an incredibly effective dose of medicine! bottle contains two servings. Pouch of Herbs A pouch containing numerous herbs. They can be used in order to create several types of potions. to make only two bottles of each type of potion. Requires replenishing from forests or stores. White Cloak This white cloak was made by one of the old mayor’s of Clock Town. It was blessed by mysterious beings to protect its wearer from being corrupted by the power of Darkness. The white cloak is accompanied by matching boots and gloves. its wearer from being corrupted by Darkness. They will be unaffected by mind-affecting abilities connected to the Shadow element. This includes Corrupting, Charming, and similar abilities. Royal Pouch Handed to him by the lady named Sarah, this pouch is small enough to contain only small objects only up to the size of a medallion. Several spells have been placed on it that seem to render images visible to only a few people who were meant to see it by the spell's caster. It can only be opened by Ganondorf and hangs from his waist by the pouch of herbs at all times. Tsukiomi's Two-Way Mirror A rare object, this two-way mirror was given to Naside by Master Tsukiomi of Temple Gelamenfortis. Acting much like the Enhanced Gossip Stones, he need only say the woman's name in order to speak with her through it. Extended History Nearly five years before the events of NSM RPG X, the Coaked Man awoke from a strange sleep. When he woke, he found the Gerudo Dirk, Mandrag's Gate stuck in the ground nearby with the white cloak hanging over its hilt. After gathering himself, he left the place where he awakened in order to discover how the world had changed and what was going on, going under the name 'Cloaked Man' when he needded one. Soon after he returned to the world, the man confronted the man they once knew as an accomplice, Dark Wizard Agahnim. Once brought back together, the Dark Wizard and the Cloaked Man began to travel in secrecy, slowly gathering information and researching what the forces of Darkness were up to in order to prepare countermeasures they deemed neccessary. Among those times, the Cloaked Man had appeared several times alone before the Hylian Royal Family as a mysterious figure, giving them guidance in secret. However, barely a year after he had awoken, his Agahnim was killed while the two were on a mission to obtain information at the mysterious ruins of the Gate to the Dark. He traveled to the grave of Kakariko Village, where his friend lived and grew up long ago, and buried him there. To honor the Sheikah's name and provide himself even further secrecy in which to hide his name, the Cloaked Man took on Agahnim's title as the Dark Wizard. For a short time, the Dark Wizard quietly roamed the world. However, the powers of Darkness were continuing to grow and they drew the Cloaked Man back to his mission on stopping it. He fell into deep research over what he could do, and soon discovered a Anti-Espionage General Intelligence Service|enigmatic group of people] working to keep the world at peace. Surprisingly, he found this organization's name similar to General Intelligence Service|one that an old friend of his had once led. With this newfound information, the Cloaked Man grew suspicious of the organization, and contacted Baron Froppen Nirab of Hyrule, one of the organization's leaders. In spite of all his work, his direct intentions have remained unknown as he wandered the world, secretly working alongside the president of Stratling Company and obtaining information while cloaked with careful secrecy. While working alongside Nirab, the Dark Wizard received a request from his new associate to research several mysterious objects indicated in information passed down to Nirab from his superior in the NAEGIS. Upon determining the location of what he sought, the Cloaked Man found the artifacts, and determined, in minor shock, that the object was a small train. Finding the steam engine bearing runes from his own day, the wizard found that the machine had been the very one his old friend who had led the AEGIS had designed and constructed: the Spirit Train. With the discovery of the hidden artifact, the Dark Wizard explored the area, and determined that the area lay on a center of Spirit Paths. When he checked within the train, he found the body of his old friend, preserved over the years and untouched, similarly as if he were asleep. The Cloaked Man mourned his friend's death for a short time, but was glad to see that nature had let him remain preserved within the remains of his 'crypt.' After taking several objects from within the train, the man wrote a report on what he had found, although he had omitted several things. Growing increasingly suspicious over the NEAGIS, the man returned to the mansion of Baron Froppen, and gave the report to him. Upon returning, however, he found a woman calling herself Sarah had joined Nirab in his abode. Taking up a new mission, the Cloaked Wizard left the baron's mansion, hi-jacked one of the Stratling Company's carriages carrying the Hylian magician, Rupert Ijokish, the Paladin, Melissa Von Izic III, and the Goron warrior, Durain, and brought them to Baron Froppen's mansion. Category:Characters Category:User Characters